solrunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Light in the Sky
The Light that Brought Us All Together is the introduction and first chapter of Sol-R Legends. The chapter would be most known for the introduction of the character, Hiroshi Sunn and many other characters. Story "I can do this, ", Mary Tree said to herself while going up Sunn Hill. The hill was just south far from her home, as it was notable from her house, as her house was visible towards its distance as well. The orange sunset colored the green grass a lazy color as the moon follows it's companion bringing a later sky. Sunn Town's buildings could be seen from the distance with people filling the streets and cheering in the park. Mary's friend, Michelle's house could be seen right next to the hill, with the metallic roof luster with the last shine of today's sun. Though it was loneliness that side tracked her from doing her work. The family she once bonded with were destined to their own paths earlier than she thought it would. Mary Sr. in fact had the same name as her own daughter, seeing how much she resembled her sweet daughter. Re-known as a popular scientist who works in multiple fields, finding major remedies and cures to make Sol-R a more healthier place. Doctors and chemists look up to her, as elder ones admired her work. She loved her daughter and son, but due to the scent of curruption, she was needed to move to Kiyo Isles to work further in her research. Mary Jr. and Nate didn't want to leave their family home, a home gave to them for generations, so Nate took care of Mary Jr. as he was old enough to be her guardian. Her brother Nate was a very caring brother, with everyday treating her like a sister she deserves to be. So overprotective, yet generous to her, he adored his sister with all the love in his heart. Since her mother had to leave to the outer island, Nate cared for her, even as a young man. Once he found himself guardian of nature, he had to leave her and go to the forest. Mary's will to keep the family tree house grew strong, but even her felt hollow deep down. Mary stopped on the path to lay down and drink some water in a bottle. The sky turned from the orange haze to the darkish bluish starry night. Sol-R's nights were always the same, the gorgeous view of an infinite distance, but this one was different. Looking up, a glow appeared, growing with a flame being brighter the bigger the glow. The brightness gave Mary full attention of the fire in the sky. It grew and grew, the brightness was too intense for Mary's eyes, as she closed them tightly. Seconds later, a crash was heard. Mary's body shook wildly as the whole hill shook. The glow struck the hill with a mighty force. The glow was seen at a tip as Mary ran up the hill. She reached the top, brushing her long red hair back with her blue sky eye gazing at the red hot meteor. The hot glowing rock blew steam from each crate with small light fires burning small bits of grass. The smoke brought attention to many citizens of Sunn Town. One by one, another citizen appeared, gazing at the now historical site that was brought from space. The crowd made the once quiet hill an endless wave of sound from astonishment of the outer's gift. Workers of Fuji's Fire Fighters brought out the body stored inside the meteor. Several Lun-Rians along with the leader, Max, made a circle around the site. As the crash brought enough attention, doctors came as well to make sure no one was hurt. Two doctors, Lemon and Lime, were twins who dedicate their life towards saving people's life's. Lemon, though a hard working doctor, resulted in light sourness. Lime was a sweety, but didn't do anything passed medical check-ups. The two went towards the body, Lime checking the pulse. "Oh my! This poor thing is still alive! Oh what good news!", Lime said, with a small smile, placing up her glasses. Lemon observed the body, "Well, he has many meteor fragments Dr. Lemon, who was highly curious, yet strict about work, asked Mary to bring it to her mother's laboratory. "This is a mammal surviving intense heat..researching him could benefit for other sol-rians to resist from fire other than those who lived in the mountains." "A laboratory? But brother, he needs a hospital!", Lime looked at Lemon, worried. "I'm sure Mary's mother's laboratory has enough supplies. Besides, our house is on the way toward the lab, so we can get some from our infermery." Lemon said, his green eyes looking toward a rather generous Lime. "I agree with Lime...", Mary said, with her tail low on the ground. Lemon pushed his glasses into place, "Mary, this being isn't normal. He isn't even from the mountains, hes just a rodent. He came from inside a meteor, right? He isn't even Sol-Rian!" "Yeah, but-" "Now agree with me. We'll make sure hes okay, but we must ask you to let us in your mother's laboratory." Mary kicked the ground slowly. "Okay," said Mary, "but I want to help take care of him..." Lemon looked at her and shook his head. "Mary, your not even a doctor. Your not in medical profession. Your not even a scientist like your mother. You can't save a patient's life just by giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I'm sorry, but we really need the laboratory. That'll be the help you can give to us." The sound of his words felt like a hard poke to her chest. Mary always wanted to be just like her mother, but hearing such discouragement was such a hard thing to hear from someone. Lime, who was right next to Mary, whispered to her, "Don't worry, my brother can't always be up to take care of a patient. When he goes to sleep, I'll let you assist me. Would you like that, scientist?". She winked at Mary. Mary looked at the body, "O...Okay, you may use the laboratory." It was Lime, who gave Mary a small smile. "Off we go then", Lemon turned around, looking at the trail. He could see Max walk towards him. Max looked at Lemon with his red eyed face, his scar tracing up his brow towards his cheek. "Where do you think your going with that body?", Max said, crossing his arm and metallic arm. "We must research this body. Mary Sr. Lab is our destination." Lemon said with a smart looking expression. "Well, I'm going with you all. Let me contact Mary Sr., I want her to hear about this in the morning.", Max stepped close to the body, picking it up. "Your awfully hot there, son."